


Telling Harry

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to 'Harry's Secret' and 'Telling Harriette' and 'Telling Severus'. Severus has to tell Harry something which he knows will upset him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next one in the series. Other pairings in this are omc. There is Harry and Severus' daughter Harriette/Frank. Their son Albus/Rose.   
> Please enjoy and I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.  
> Happy reading :)

Harriette was sitting, talking to her father, in the sitting room of the dungeons. People were soon going to find out that she was pregnant and she was scared and worried at how everyone would react. "What if they call me names and have a problem with me being pregnant at seventeen?"

"Then they answer to me."

"Father, you cannot threaten everyone who says one wrong word against me."

"Watch me."

Harriette chuckled at her father, smiling when the potions master smiled at the sight of her laughing. "Where is Dad, Father?"

"He is with Hermione. He said he hasn't had a good talk with her in a while so he has gone for a much needed chat. I am more than happy to stay away, as I have no intention to listen to idle chit chat and gossip."

Harriette looked at the seriousness on her father's face and couldn't help but laugh. "Even when you try and be mean and insult someone you are funny. I am going to make a drink. Do you want one Father?"

"Please. Thank you darling."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus Snape you fucker!"

Severus stood up and quickly glanced from the kitchen, where his daughter was making a drink, to Harry, who came storming up to him. "I blame you for this."

"Harry-"

"After all, if you hadn't gone off on one, which caused us to then make up and and have hot shower sex-"

"Harry-"

"Then this wouldn't be happening right now."

Severus kept trying to interrupt Harry as their daughter was only just feet away in the kitchen and he didn't want her to hear them yelling...well, Harry yelling anyway.

"Harry shut up, take a breath and tell me what I am supposed to have done."

"Supposed to have? You have already done it."

"Done what Harry?"

"Got me pregnant. Again. Hermione said that with my age and especially being male I have to be extra careful which means the slightest thing can have me on bed rest."

"Daddy you're pregnant?"

Harry turned towards the kitchen. "Sweetheart. I didn't know you were here."

"I came to talk to father. How can you blame father when it takes two to get you pregnant Dad."

"Ha! Yes Harry, answer that."

"Because Severus you know as well as I do that, as I am the bottom in the relationship, you have always, always made sure for us to not get caught."

"You invited me to shower with you and heavily hinted that it would lead to sex. Was I going to say no after not having touch you for a week?" Clearly both parents forgot that their daughter was stood watching and listening to their exchange.

"Firstly it was your own fault you went a week without my touch and, secondly, you don't say no, but you do cast the right charms first."

Severus opened his mouth to answer when Harriette cleared her throat. "Um, do you want me to leave?"

"No sweetheart...I'm sorry. This is not exactly how I wanted you to find out. I am just angry as I have to be extremely careful and teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts is now going to prove even more difficult."

"I know you will be fine dad." Harriette said and hugged Harry and then Severus. "Congratulations to you both. I am so happy for you."

"Harriette sweetheart, doesn't it bother you that you and I are pregnant at the same time?"

"No I love it...it's going to be fun! Well I must get back; Frank starts to worry if I am from his sight for too long." she said and left the once again expecting parents alone.

"Harry, despite the worries and having to be careful, are you happy with the news?"

Harry looked up at his husband and smiled. "Yeah, I am."

Severus held Harry close and buried his face in the Gryffindor's neck. "Me too."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students had returned to start another year and Harriette moved into the new rooms with Frank. Albus and Tobias were warned to not say anything about their sister being pregnant as she would let people know when she was ready. Only close family and friends knew of Harriette being pregnant.

Harriette loved how much Frank fussed over her, not letting her do anything. It even went as far as him running a bath for her and laying out everything she needed. She told him there was no need but he always gave her the same answer.

"Harriette, darling, you have gave me the most wonderful gift I could ever hope to get. For that, whatever you need I will do; whatever you want I will get."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the first week Harriette walked into the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom to see how her dad was coping, only to see her parents arguing...well, her father arguing and her dad trying to calm and reassure him.

"You promised that you would sit at your desk and teach Harry."

"And I did Severus but when the students left everything needed to be cleared up."

"Then use your magic."

"Why use your magic to do something that you can do without? Besides, I need to get so much exercise."

"Walking from here back to the dungeons is enough."

"Ha! I can't even do that...you make me floo here and back. Look Severus, it was just a couple of books I lifted that's all. I assure you I am fine." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Severus and held him close.

Harriette smiled when she saw her father relax once her dad pulled him in his arms. "Hello."

Severus looked towards the door along with Harry who smiled at the sight of their daughter. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since Father said that you promised to sit at your desk. Father is really protective isn't he?"

"That I am. Your dad has to be extra careful with being male and his age. The slightest thing will have him on bed rest and your dad can't just sit and relax. he always has to be doing something."

"As do you Severus." Harry said, kissing Severus on his chin as Harriette nodded in agreement.

"This is great. How quick you calm Father down, Dad; I can do that with Frank."

"You will not! You will let that boy be protective."

"Severus, there is being protective and helping and, then, there is pushing it too far as to mollycoddling. And Harriette is like me; too much of that will piss her off."

"It will, Father."

Severus just mumbled and let go of Harry, picking up the abandoned books and placing them where they had to go so Harry wouldn't be lifting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students more or less guessed that Harriette was pregnant before she could tell anyone as they knew that she no longer lived in her dormitory; gossip soon got 'round and people knew the baby was Frank's, as he no longer slept in his dormitory.

Frank, who was very much like his dad when he was at school, surprised everyone one morning at breakfast when he got sick of the whispering and stood up. "Yes Harriette is pregnant and I am the father...yes we are keeping it...no we we have not picked out names as we don't even know the sex yet; and if I hear you whispering about Harriette behind your hands once more, I will not be able to stop myself from acting up. Get on with your own pathetic lives and leave me and my girlfriend alone."

"Yeah!" Albus and Tobias yelled, clapping at Frank who did a mock bow and sat down next to Harriette who smiled and gave him a kiss in thanks before continuing with her usual breakfast. Marmite spread on toast topped with egg.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I never thought that Frank had it in him." Severus said up at the professors table.

"You didn't? I am his dad and I didn't."

"You will be surprised at what breaks you out of your shell to fight back and protect those you love if you have been shy all your life. Just look at you, Neville, when we were at school and I came back to fight."

"Oh I know. In one night I fought, killed, protected those I loved, argued back to Voldemort and told Luna I loved her. I did more in that night than I did in my all seven years at school."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry reached his three month mark he told told his family and friends that he was again pregnant. "What are you having?" Albus asked when Harry and Severus sat down to tell everyone.

"Not twins again I do hope." Severus said. "You were not so bad Albus; it was that little shhh...short arse sitting next to you." Severus said, changing his mind at what to call Tobias at the last second.

Tobias laughed. "You have to admit father I am not as bad now."

"Only because you know what is coming."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of weeks later, when Harriette and Frank went for the eighteenth week check up, they found out that they found out that they were having a boy. That night, happy with the news, Harry wanted to have dinner with his husband, daughter, sons, Frank, Neville and Luna to celebrate. They were all sitting, waiting for Albus and Tobias, when Albus walked in apologising for his lateness.

"Albus where is Tobias?" Albus bit his lip and looked at his sister before looking at his father.

"Detention."

"Detention? I told him this morning to behave as tonight is important; can't he keep out of trouble for one day?"

"Um Dad...before you start, I am on his side. He only got detention because..."

"Because?" Harry asked.

"Someone called Harriette a whore, for being pregnant at seventeen, and Tobias heard and went mad. He punched Simmons, knocking him out just as Filch came and saw him; he gave him detention."

"Simmons, as in the sixth year? A third year knocked out a sixth year."

"My brother stood up for me? Albus where is Tobias serving detention?"

"Trophy room, he is to clean them all."

Severus turned in a swirl of robes. "Excuse me everyone." he said and left the room.

Harry sat down and smiled. "Severus will be back shortly with Tobias, then we can eat."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus marched into the trophy room and saw his son, cleaning away; he didn't look happy.

"Professor Snape."

Tobias looked up at Filch's voice and saw his father standing there. "Father, I am sorry I can exp-"

Tobias stopped when Severus held a hand up. "Filch why is my son cleaning and serving detention when he acted in self defense?"

"Self defence? He knocked that boy out!"

"He was sticking up for his family. I have told you time and time again Filch, if you have problems with my son, you come to me. Tobias, stop cleaning and get to your feet." Tobias quickly stood up and walked over to his father.

"These trophies need cleaning Professor."

Severus waved his wand and Tobias watched as all the trophies shone. "Done." Severus placed his arm around his son shoulders. "Come on son, we are late." he said and guided his son from the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus walked into his and Harry's quarters with his son following him; Harriette hugging Tobias as he sat down. "So Harriette you are eighteen weeks along and Dad you are fourteen weeks along?" Tobias asked.

"Yes son, another four weeks and we will be able to know what I am having. But tonight is about Harriette and Frank, who are to have a son. Congratulations to you both." Harry announced, everyone cheering and agreeing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that week when Harriette walked into the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom and saw her dad clearing everything away by hand. She shook her head; if her father saw this, he would hit the roof.

Harry paused and held his back, taking deep breaths before walking back out of his office.

"Harriette darling what are you doing here?"

"My son is kicking dad." she replied with a smile on her face.

Harry beamed and hurried down the few steps from his office but, before he reached the bottom, everything went blurry and he stumbled. Failing to hold on to something, Harry fell down the last three steps; Harriette screaming 'Daddy!' was the last thing Harry heard before all went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus awoke when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hermione standing near him. "Go to bed Severus and get some proper rest."

"No Hermione, I will not leave him."

"Your sons and daughter wish to know how their dad is. I will make Harry's bed bigger if you like, Severus, just put your children's minds at rest and have a shower and then come back. You need to be awake and alert for when Harry comes 'round. Please Severus; I will sit here until you come back."

Severus stood up. "I will be one hour."

"That's fine Severus. I will just go and get my book." When Hermione walked away, Severus leaned over his husband, placing a kiss on his lips. "I will be as quick as I can love." he said and left as soon as Hermione walked back in, book in hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Severus came back and Hermione gave him a tired smile and with a wave of her wand she widened the bed. "How are Harriette, Albus and Tobias?"

"They're alright. I have explained that we will know what is wrong soon and the only thing we can do now is get some sleep and wait for morning to come. Harriette is worried as she saw Harry fall, but I have assured her that Harry will be fine as her Dad is a fighter."

"He sure is. Get some sleep Severus."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus woke up next morning to a kiss on the lips. "Harry you're awake."

"And confused...what happened?"

"You passed out and fell down a few steps in your classroom, scared Harriette to death." Severus got out of bed and dressed quickly. "I'll just get Hermione; she can run some more tests and tell us what's happening."

Harry slowly sat up when Severus walked away, coming back minutes later with Hermione. "Oh Harry, I'm glad to see you awake."

Harry sat still whilst Hermione ran her wand over him muttering spells under her breath. "Well I have good news and bad news for you Harry."

Harry reached out for Severus' hand who took it in his and held it tightly. "The good news is that your baby is fine."

"So we are just having the one then? Not twins again?"

"Severus!"

Hermione giggled. "No twins, just one baby; another few weeks and I can tell you the sex."

"What's the bad news Hermione." Harry asked.

"I am afraid from now on, Harry, you will be on bed rest. This fall was a big wake up call; with your age and being male the slightest thing can put the baby's life at risk."

"Bed rest for four and a half months?'"

"I'm sorry Harry but think of your baby."

Harry hated that he would now be on bed rest as he wasn't one of those who could sit still he always had to be doing something. He looked up at Severus.

"If you so much as think of leaving our bed without assistance, you will be answering to me."

Harry sighed. "When can I leave?"

"As soon as your bed is ready to get into."

"Mipsy." Severus called and seconds later an elf appeared. "Master be calling Mipsy sir?"

"I need our bed ready for my husband to get in it as he will now be on bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy." Mipsy bowed and disappeared. "Harry, once Mipsy reappears to tell me everything is ready, I am carrying you to our chambers."

"Carry me...with my extra weight...and at your age?"

"Never heard of featherlight charms, husband of mine?"

"Severus, you won't even hug me in full view of people and you are going to carry me in your arms from here to our chambers whilst all the kids will be walking about the corridors?"

"Yes I am and, if they know what is good for them, they won't give us one funny look or say anything within my hearing distance."

Just then Mipsy appeared. "Everything is ready for master Harry's return sir." she said and disappeared with a pop.

Severus waved his wand over Harry, lifted him from the bed and thanked Hermione, who was smiling at the sight, and left the hospital wing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few weeks later when Harriette came and sat with Harry. "Oh Harriette sweetheart. Nice of you to come."

"How are you Daddy?"

"Bored out of my mind; I have only done three weeks of bed rest and have had enough. I can't do this for another four months."

Harriette smiled and sat in her father's chair at the side of the bed. "How are you keeping up sweetheart?"

"Fine...more than fine, Daddy he has been kicking."

"Oh, that is one of the best feelings in the world. The feel of your own child in front of you; I know I was beaming for days when I first felt you move."

"It even had me smiling and you know me; I never do. It even came as a shock to me." both Harry and Harriette looked up to see Severus making his way over, sitting on the bed beside Harry, giving him a kiss in greeting. "I can imagine; I am hugging you close in bed and all of a sudden you feel a small kick in your back."

Severus chuckled and placed his hand on Harry's stomach. "How are you holding up?" Harry began to talk to Severus; Harriette frowned and slowly backed from the room, guessing she will tell them her news later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later when Harriette decided to go and see her dad again; she had just finished classes and instead of dropping her books off in her room, she took them with her and placed them on the small table before entering her parents room, smiling when she saw her dad sat up in bed with Hermione checking him over. "Everything looks good Harry."

"So I can leave this bed?"

"No Harry I said you are to be on bed rest and on bed rest you will be until you have your baby."

Harriette smiled at how her dad crossed his arms and pouted slightly as he turned his face away from Hermione, smiling when he saw her stood there. "Harriette, sweetheart."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of Harriette standing there. "I'll leave you both alone."

"Harriette sweetheart, where did you get to the other day?"

"I went to lie down," she lied as she sat down beside her dad.

"Are you alright?" Harry winced when he tried to sit up straighter.

"Dad sit still; I am fine now. I came to see how you are and tell you the name of your grandson, Frank and I have come to a decision."

"Well don't keep me waiting, tell me."

Harriette laughed. "After Frank's grandad."

Harry frowned. "He will be Frank III?"

Harriette laughed. "No Dad not after his dad's dad. After his mum's dad...Xenophilius."

"Wow! I just know he will be proud."

"What do you think of the name Dad?"

"I love it sweetheart." Harriette leaned forward and placed a kiss on her dad's cheek before slowly standing up, one hand rubbing her stomach. "Well I'm off now, Dad, going to get something to eat."

"Alright sweetheart. Come and see me again soon."

"I will Dad."

Harry was only alone for a couple of minutes when he was joined by Severus who sat himself on the bed behind Harry so that Harry was leaning back against Severus' chest. "Don't you have marking to do, Sev?"

"I do, but I will get it done in the morning. I am quite happy where I am at the moment." Severus said, tightening his hold on Harry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harriette got to the entrance hall before realising she had forgotten her books so made her way back down to her parents rooms. She was about to call out when she heard them both talking.

"Harriette has just been to see me. She told me that they have come up with a name for their son."

"Oh yes?"

"Yeah...and I am afraid I couldn't really be honest with her."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"They have decided to call their son Xenophilius."

Harriette smiled but it didn't last long, due to what she heard next.

"Xenophilius? My first grandchild is going to be named after some nutter? I shall call him Xeno for short. Xenophilius...what were they thinking at the time?"

"I know we will give our child a proper name Severus."

Harriette choked back a sob and ran from the room, the books that she had gone back for...forgotten.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank was just about to enter his and Harriette's rooms when he saw his girlfriend running around the corner and straight into his arms. "Harriette love what's wrong? What's happened?"

When Frank only felt Harriette crying harder as an answer, he led her into their rooms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was just falling asleep in Severus' arms when Albus and Tobias barging into their rooms and made Harry jump, his hand going straight to his stomach. "Boys do you have to bang about? You made your dad jump when he should be resting; he was just falling asleep as well."

"Sorry Dad, but we have just seen Harriette running through the corridors really upset, tears running down her face." Albus said.

Severus carefully got out from behind Harry and gently laid him back. "You two stay here with your dad. I will go and find out what's wrong."

"Father what if someone has upset her?" Tobias asked.

"Then I shall hex the bastards that have." He said before leaving, having no idea that both he and Harry were behind their daughter's upset.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank opened the door to the insistent knocking and he wished he hadn't. Severus Snape was standing on the other side in a rage; his wand was out and he started shouting as soon as Frank opened the door "How dare you! You little jumped-up shit! How dare you upset my daughter-"

"ME?" Frank shouted flabbergasted.

"Yes, you!"

"NO!" Frank roared. "It was you and Harry. You two have mocked our baby's name! You're making her feel like her pregnancy is nothing special! We know that Harry's not having it easy but shouldn't a woman's first pregnancy be important? If you'll excuse me, I am going to comfort my partner and you and your husband can think of a way to make it up to her. Good day Professor!" Frank shouted before slamming the door shut in Severus Snape's face and slumping back against it.

Harriette ran into his arms kissing him soundly before whispering against his lips "Thank you."

When Harriette pulled away, Frank let out a shaky breath. "I shouted at your father, at Severus Snape, and then slammed the door in his face."

"Yes you did and I am proud of you."

"I can't feel my legs."

Harriette giggled and led Frank over to their sofa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus who was sat on the sofa in his parents quarters looked up and frowned when he saw his father walk in with no expression on his face as he turned and walked into his private labs, shutting the door behind him, not even acknowledging his son who was watching him.

Albus stood up and walked in to where his dad was playing chess with his twin. "Dad? When father locks himself in his private labs, when there is no potion to brew, what does that mean?"

"Oh no." Harry sighed and looked at his son. "It means your father is not in a happy mood."

"Is he ever?" Tobias said, grinning when Harry smiled. "I think you are best to leave it to me to sort your father out. Can you both leave and let Hermione know that I need her?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No I am fine. I just want to run an idea past her; hopefully she will approve."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this idea of yours then Harry?" Hermione asked when she arrived five minutes after Albus and Tobias left. Harry explained his idea and, to his relief, Hermione agreed and said that it could work. Hermione, after checking Harry over, left the rooms, promising to be back within the hour.

Harry looked up when the door to his and Severus' bedroom opened and smiled when Hermione walked in with a wheelchair. "Right then Harry. This is a muggle one but I have had it done up with magic. Now, as long as you are either in this or in bed, you are still resting...so it is fine. Ron is on his way so that he can help you to dress and lift you into the chair; once he has done that, I am going to bind the chair to you and your magic, so all you have to do is think of which way you want to go and the chair will move."

"Thank you Hermione."

Just then Ron walked in. "Hey mate; let's get you dressed."

Within twenty minutes Harry was dressed and sitting comfortably in the wheelchair. When Hermione used her magic to bind the chair to Harry, he frowned; he didn't like the smirk on Hermione's face. "What have you done?"

"Well Harry...I know how you always like to be doing things; I have also known you for over thirty years and know what you are like. You will try and get things done, so I have put a charm on the chair that is bound to you for the duration of your pregnancy."

"What have you done?" Harry asked again.

"Whilst you are in that chair Harry, you can get about and everything but you cannot lift anything heavier than a plate full of food. The charm I put on the chair...and you...won't allow it. And here is the best part: Only I can break the charm." Hermione smiled when Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

"Look on the bright side Harry, at least you can look at something else besides the four walls of your room and bathroom. Talk to you later." she said and dragged her husband from the room as he gave Harry a look of sympathy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy to be out of the bed, Harry had to now get Severus out of his labs. He only went in the lab and shut himself up, not talking or answering anyone who knocked on his door...something had happened and Harry was determined to find out what. Thinking of the living room Harry opened the bedroom door with his wand as the wheelchair took him to where he wanted to go. Harry looked at his two sons sat on the sofa. "Hasn't he answered your calls at all?"

"No dad." Tobias answered whilst Albus shook his head.

"How long has it been since you tried?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"We need to get him out of there. Tobias go in mine and your father's room and shout to Albus in a panicked voice that something is wrong with me and to get your aunt Hermione."

"Will that get him out dad?" Albus asked when Tobias stood up.

"If he thinks there is something wrong then yes it will."

Tobias went inside his parents bedroom and shouted when he saw his dad turn to look at him and nod. "Albus get aunt Hermione quickly it's dad!" he shouted in his most panicked voice; before anyone could blink, Severus flew from his labs and stopped just feet in front of Harry who was looking at him skeptically, one eyebrow raised. "You turn and go back in there, I swear to Merlin I will blast those doors off."

Not taking his eyes from his husband Harry spoke again. "Thank you boys you can leave us to it now."

When the door was shut behind his sons, Severus turned and looked at Harry. "What are you doing out here Harry? You are supposed to be on bed rest."

"In bed or in a chair I am still resting. When I found out I was pregnant I was thinking of what I can do to still get around, as I would get bored. So Hermione has set this up and bound it to me and my magic so wherever I want to go, if I think it, the chair will take me. And Hermione has done it so I can not carry anything heavier than a plate full of food."

"Good."

Harry lifted his arms up and held out his hands for Severus to take which he did and Harry went with him. Severus sat down and lifted Harry from his chair and sat him on his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I want to know what is wrong with you and don't say nothing is, because you locked yourself in your lab and refused to talk or answer to anyone."

"It's nothing Harry."

"Severus, you may be an excellent liar to everyone, having spent all those years as a spy, but you should know by now that you cannot lie to me. Tell me please."

"Maybe later."

"Severus when you left here you went to see who had upset our daughter so maybe Harriette knows what's wrong. I'll go and ask her." Harry went to move but Severus stopped him.

"No Harry. I don't want you finding out how I did. I'll tell you."

"What did you find out? Tell me what?"

"Remember what we were talking about earlier, before you started to drift off to sleep?"

"Yes. We was talking about what Harriette and Frank were naming their baby."

"We also said that we would give our baby a better name and whilst we were saying all of this, Harriette was standing outside and heard everything."

"Oh no." Harry started to fidget and try and get off his husbands lap and back onto his chair but Severus stopped him.

"Harry don't go to her."

"Why not. We have upset our daughter and I need to put things right again."

"Harry, I went to see them and ended up getting yelled at by not only my future son-in-law and student but Neville's lad. Neville!"

"So? Neville stood up to Voldemort...so his son standing up to you is nothing. Besides he was protecting Harriette. I bet you would snap at anyone who upset me, wouldn't you?"

"Well yes, but I wouldn't slam the door in their face."

"Frank did that?"

"Yes."

"Well you would slam the door in their face; knowing you, you would hex them as well."

"Yes I would but Frank is nothing like me."

"Severus even the most mild mannered people can snap and surprise you when it comes to protecting those they love. Now put me back in my chair."

Severus sighed and did as he was asked. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to our daughter. You might as well stay here. It was I who said that we will give our child a better name, so it is me that has to apologise and make it up to her."

"She is on the fourth floor. How are you going to get there?"

"Stairs do turn into ramps with a flick of a wand you know Severus."

"Brat."

"You love me really."

"That I do." Severus kissed his husband hard and watched as Harry's chair moved to the door, stopping only for Harry to open the door with his wand before it was moving again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank opened the portrait and was surprised to see Harry there. "Um.."

"Please Frank. I need to see my daughter."

"Frank who is it?" came Harriette's voice.

"It's your dad."

Thirty seconds later Harriette appeared behind Frank. "Dad?"

"Please sweetheart I want to talk."

"I know what you want to talk about as father has probably told you, but I'm not ready to forgive you and father yet; I don't see how anything you say will change that. Please just let me come to you, in my own time."

"Harriette please sweetheart."

"No Daddy."

When Harriette turned and walked away, Frank closed the portrait door and left Harry staring at it, tears running down his cheeks.

Harry jumped when he felt his chair turning. He only knew it was Severus when he got a whiff of spices, potions and old books. "She doesn't want to talk to me Sev."

"I know love. She needs time. If you want to do something to help her then that is what we must give her."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks later and Harry had only seen his daughter when she came to class, she was the last to enter and first to leave and each time it hurt Harry more. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Harry woke up one morning to his face being peppered with kisses. "Severus?"

"Who else? Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

"Happy Valentines day Severus." he replied, capturing his husband's lips in a kiss.

"Wait right here." Severus came back a minute later carrying a tray full of Harry's favorite food. "Breakfast in bed."

"Everything is in bed now."

"Not necessarily. You have your chair now, so you can get about."

"The point of me getting about is so I can see my children and see what they are up to instead of them having to keep coming down here to sit with me. Now what's the point if my daughter won't even speak with me."

Severus sat next to his husband and held him close, "Harry please. You have been letting this get you really down for the last two weeks and today is about you Harry. I want that smile on your face again."

"Severus..."

"Harry I have the day planned out. Let me treat you to how you deserve to be treated. I won't take no for an answer."

Harry smiled. "Okay Severus."

"Good. Now eat your breakfast."

"You mean you won't feed me?"

"Don't push it brat."

Harry chuckled slightly and started to eat. "Severus you have all of my favorite foods here. Even things here that shouldn't be eaten at breakfast."

"I know. So don't get used to it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had just finished eating when Albus came running in. "Dad can I have my spending money early please?"

"Of course you can." Harry reached over and with a wave of his wand his wallet came flying into his room and straight into his hand.

"Wait a minute." Severus said as he walked from the bathroom. "Why do you want it early?"

Albus turned slightly red and looked away. "I don't want to say."

"Albus."

Albus turned and looked at his father. "Yes."

"Why do you want it early?"

"Severus leave the boy alone."

"I want to know."

"Ihaveadate."

Severus walked towards his son. "Say that again more slowly."

"I have a date."

"Rose?" Harry asked.

"Yes dad. It is Hogsmeade; I asked her and she said yes. Please?"

"Okay son." Harry gave his son his spending money and laughed when Albus beamed and ran from the room.

"A date? Harry he is thirteen."

"It is Valentine's Day Severus."

"That doesn't mean he should should act like this, it is just another day."

"Well if that is how you feel then there is no need to spend our day together. It is just another day, like you said."

"Oh I don't think so." Severus pointed his wand at his husband and in one move Harry found himself laying on the bed naked. Another flick of his wand and Harry saw his husband was naked as well, as he made his way over to him and picked him up. "Where are we going?"

"Bath."

"Severus you hate baths."

"Correction. I hate baths alone which is why I shower. Baths with you I don't mind." the Potions Master explained as he lowered his husband in the bath before getting in behind him.

Severus leaned over and rubbed some massage oil into his hands before moving them onto his husband's back, rubbing the sore muscles. "Oh Severus. You just don't know how much wonder your hands and fingers do."

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Severus smirked as he let one of his hands move round to the front as he let his long fingers wrap around his husband's hardened shaft. He began to place kisses on the back of the neck in front of him as his hand began to get faster and faster.

Harry gripped the sides of the bath, his knuckles turning white as he moved his head to one side, giving his husband more access of his neck.

Severus moved his other hand to the front and cupped Harry's balls. Rolling them over in his hand as he pumped his hand even more. "Cum Harry."

Harry turned his head and moved his arm back, his hand going to the back of Severus' head, holding him place as he crashed his lips upon his husband's, screaming into his mouth as he came all over his husband's hand.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on Al we have to stick together on this." Tobias had followed his twin to the main gates at Hogwarts.

"No we don't Toby. If it was the other way round and you had a date then you wouldn't turn her away because I wouldn't have one."

"I so would."

"I'm sorry Toby but I have had this planned for a few weeks. I really like Rose." smiling at his brother, Albus ran the rest of the way and Tobias watched as his twin met Rose at the gates and walked through them with her, hand in hand.

"Why the long face?"

Tobias turned at the voice and saw Teddy stood there, his light brown hair falling in front of his eyes, blue eyes that shined and a smile on his lips. "Teddy what are you doing here? I thought you were still travelling."

"I missed home too much. So...why the long face?"

"I haven't got a date or anything for Valentine's Day. Al is with Rose on a date, Dad and Father are all loved up as are Harriette and Frank; I am on my own."

"Well I'm here now. I am guessing with Severus and Harry being loved up you want to stay away from the dungeons, so how about we head into Hogsmeade? I'll treat you to something to eat and you can tell me all of what has been happening here before heading back and having a little one on one at quidditch."

"Okay. I'm up for that."

Teddy laughed and gave Tobias a playful tap on the back. "Come on then."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for today Teddy. I had a great day."

"Me too Toby. I can't believe that with Harry though...bed rest so early into the pregnancy. If I know my godfather, I say he went barmy within the first week."

Tobias laughed. "He did. But he seems a bit better now that he can get about a bit."

"Only a bit better?"

"Yeah. He still seems down with Harriette not talking to him or Father. In a way I don't blame her, but in another way I can see where Dad and Father are coming from. What a name for a baby! Luna's dad Xenophilius still gets picked on because of his name."

"People try and call me with it."

"What do you mean 'try'?"

"I tell them my name and they repeat and look as though they are about to laugh and call me but I get right up close to them and ask what their problem is and they just back off."

"I'd love to see that. I know a couple of kids have asked me what kind of a stupid name is mine. I tell them my father Severus Snape named me and they just get this scared look on their face and say sorry."

Teddy laughed. "Now that I would like to see."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobias walked into his parents quarters and saw his dad laying on the sofa with his head resting on his father's legs as he was reading a book. "Dad. Father?"

"Tobias what are you still doing out?"

"It's past curfew." Severus said, his eyes not leaving his book.

"He was alright. He was with me."

Harry tried to sit up when he heard the voice he hadn't heard in such a long time and failing to do so he slapped Severus on the leg. "Get your nose out that book and help me up Sev."

His husband sighed and placed his book down, helping Harry into a sitting position as Teddy walked over to them and sat on the sofa next to Harry who drew him into a tight hug. "Oh Teddy I have missed you so."

"Me too Harry. I have missed home so decided to come back and settle. I have brought a shop in Hogsmeade with the money I still have left from my parents."

"What kind of shop Teddy?"

"Books."

"What kind of books Teddy?" Severus asked.

"First additions."

"Really?"

"Yes Sev. That's why I have been gone for so long. Whilst travelling the world and seeing the sights, I was researching and collecting and buying and trading for first additions."

"How many books do you have Teddy?"

Teddy looked at Tobias. "Enough to open a bookshop Toby."

The four sat talking until Severus noticed the time and told his son it was time for bed. Tobias said 'night' to all and left.

"Do you have somewhere to sleep Teddy?"

"No. I was going to see if the Three Broomsticks has a spare room."

"When we have a spare room here? I don't think so."

"Severus I'm tired."

Severus stood up and picked Harry up and looked at Teddy. "You can have our spare room for as long as you want."

"Really?"

"Well, no. Only until the baby is born."

Teddy laughed. "I will be settled into the flat above the shop by then Sev. Thank you." Teddy stood and watched as Severus handled and carried his godfather with such care and smiled. He was happy that his godfather was happy and well looked after, with his family around him. Well, nearly all of his family. He had to talk to Harriette in the morning. Despite how happy his godfather was in seeing him it was obviously shown something was getting him down, no matter how brave a face he put on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Frank opened the portrait and frowned at the stranger standing there. "Who are you?"

"Harry Snape's godson."

"Teddy?"

Teddy walked around the lad who answered the portrait and saw a heavily pregnant Harriette trying to stand.

"Blimey. Just what have you been eating whilst I have been gone?" Teddy looked Frank up and down when he walked back into the living area and looked back at Harriette. "Actually don't answer that."

Harriette laughed and slapped Teddy on the arm. "You get worse. You'll never change."

"Well I don't want to get better and why would I want to change?"

"Why are you here?"

"I have come to see Harriette and see how she is doing, let's see. Harry is nearly seven months so that makes you nearly eight months."

"It does." she answered, hand on her stomach.

"I was In Hogsmeade yesterday checking out the shop I have just brought and saw Harry and went back up to the castle. He told me you are not speaking with him or Sev and told me the reason why."

"Well I don't want to talk to either of them. They hurt me Teddy."

Teddy put his arm around Harriette and comforted her as best he could. "I know. They told me everything. But believe me when I say that how much they hurt you is only little to how your parents look and feel right now. Especially Harry. Severus don't let it show as such, but you know how he is with hiding his feelings."

"I just needed time."

"And I don't blame you Harriette but don't you think you have gave them the silent treatment long enough now? I've grown up without parents and yours are the only ones you have got. Please don't dismiss them and lose them over something as trivial as a name. Even I must admit it. Xenophilius? Luna's dad still gets picked on with that name. He doesn't even like his name much."

Frank walked over and crouched down in front of Harriette. "Teddy is right love. Grandfather does hate his name."

"But even if we do change it we still need a name for our little boy Frank."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course Teddy. What name do you think?"

"Jacob."

"Jacob." Harriette said quietly. "Jacob." she said again, testing the name on her lips. She turned and faced Frank. "You know, I quite like that."

Frank smiled. "So do I love."

"Harriette. Will you please go and talk to your parents and make it up with them? You have only got to look at your dad and you can see how sorry he is."

When Frank smiled and winked at her, Harriette smiled at Teddy. "Alright. Where will he be today? Do you know?"

"In the library from ten o'clock."

"I will go and see him shortly after then"

"And your father?"

"Him afterwards."

Teddy hugged Harriette before standing. "Good girl. Well I best get to my shop and start getting things sorted in the flat if I plan on moving in." After saying his goodbyes, Teddy left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harriette walked into the library and looked for her dad. Not being able to spot him she went to the aisle where she thought he would go. Male and female pregnancy.

Sure enough, half way down the aisle was her dad in his chair. Her brothers had told her that he couldn't stand bed rest any more and came up with the idea of the chair. She watched as her dad slowly tried to stand, holding on to each bookshelf to support his weight as he tried to stand and reach for a book. As soon as he had it he quickly dropped back down into his chair, hand resting on his stomach, taking deep breaths.

"Be still baby girl your daddy was just reaching for a book." she heard her dad say. She was having a sister.

"A girl daddy?"

Harry's chair turned right round; he smiled when he saw his daughter standing in front of him. "Harriette darling."

"How have you been?"

"Missing my baby girl."

Harriette walked over to a nearby table and sat down, moving a chair to the side so Harry could have his chair there.

Harry smiled and his chair moved forward, stopping when he was in front of his daughter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad. I have had a talk with Teddy and him explaining it the way he did we, that is, Frank and I come to realise that the name is, well, not right for a baby. Even Xenophilius said we shouldn't name the baby after him. So we have decided on another name."

"You have?"

"Yes. Teddy suggested it and we love it."

"What is the name of my first grandchild then?"

"Jacob."

"Oh sweetheart I love it." Harry lifted his arms up and Harriette moved closer, both of them hugging each other as best they could with their pregnant bellies.

"You're sure this time?"

Harry laughed. "Yes darling."

"So I am going to have a baby sister."

"You are. But I haven't told your father yet. I will tell him later on today. But I talk to the baby everyday and I had to know if I was talking to a girl or boy. I will be naming this girl. Me and your father decided that if it was a girl then I would name her as he named you. Two girls and we name one each."

"Do you have a name Daddy?"

"I do."

"May I ask what?"

"Of course you may, but that doesn't mean I will tell."

"Daddy..."

"I'm sorry darling but I want your father to be the first to know."

"I understand. Shall we go there now?"

"Okay. Your father will be happy that you have decided to talk to us again and put it all behind us."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He will be in his private labs. I will wait out here for you darling."

"I wonder if I can sneak up on him."

Harry laughed. "You know your father so I doubt it. Even I cannot sneak up on him."

"Never know until you try."

Harry smiled and went into the kitchen area to make a drink.

Harriette quietly crept through the door and just as quietly closed it behind her. Her father had his back to her as he was stirring with one hand whilst his other hand was on his papers that contained his own notes, mumbling under his breath.

"Something you need Harry?"

"Just a hug from my father."

Severus turned quickly and saw his daughter stood there with a smile on her face. "Well? Do I get a hug?"

"Of course darling." Severus put a statis charm on his potion and hurried over to his daughter, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"What made you come and see me and your dad?"

"Teddy had a talk with me and made me see both sides. Your grandson will not be called Xenophilius."

"What will he be called?"

"He will be called Jacob."

"Now that is a name I do like."

Harriette laughed as she pulled away from her father. "Well I am glad. Come on, Daddy has to tell you something and I want him to tell you because I want to know." she said and dragged her father from his private labs.

"Dad, Father is here now. Tell him."

Harry turned in his chair and laughed at the sight of his husband being dragged into the kitchen area. "Tell me what."

"I found out what we are having Severus and I have thought of a name."

"What are we having Harry?"

Harry waited until Severus was on one knee in front of him, his husband's hands on his legs. "A girl Severus."

"Well I named our first baby girl." Severus paused and looked at his daughter. "Who will always be my baby girl." Harriette smiled.

Severus gave his daughter one of his rare smiles he only uses in front of his family and turned back to his husband. "What will be her name?"

"Ar- ahh!" Harry looked at Severus, panicked. "Severus I'm early."

"Two months. Harry not to worry love I will get you there." Severus waved his wand over Harry casting a featherlight charm and picked the brunet. "Severus no."

"Yes Harry you are very light to carry."

"Father what can I do?"

"Go and get your brothers and tell them; you will all have to wait outside the hospital wing."

"But Father-"

"Harriette darling your father is right. With my age it will be complicated."

Harriette nodded. "Okay daddy. I will go and find Tobias and Albus."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey not so fast." Harriette yelled after her brothers who had hurried off in front of her. She had found them in the great hall and told them.

"We are not going fast Harriette, it's because you are waddling." Tobias said as he stopped when he reached the hospital wing door.

"Oh! I do not waddle." Harriette slapped Albus' arm when he stood there saying nothing. "Albus, tell him I don't waddle."

"You do kind of." he said quietly and hid behind Tobias who laughed. "I told you."

"You listen to me. I do not. Repeat. Do not- oh!"

Tobias and Albus' eyes widened as they both looked down and saw a puddle of water surrounding their sisters feet.

Harriette looked panicked at her brothers. "Hermione is with Dad so she can't come out here. I need one of you to get Frank whilst the other gets some help."

When the twins didn't seem to be moving Harriette lost her patience. "Well move then!"

Tobias and Albus jumped and hurried away and left Harriette to sit and take deep breaths.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later Harriette looked up when she heard the sound of someone running and saw Tobias coming with Teddy. "He came to see Dad and I told him about you so he said he would come and help."

"Do you know anything about delivering a baby Teddy?"

"I have seen it done quite a few times on my travels."

"Then get over here and help me get this baby out."

"You don't mind that I will be seeing...you know."

"Teddy how I am right now I couldn't give a fuck if I have the baby with the whole school watching."

"You swore. You must be in pain."

"You think!"

Teddy hurried over and transfigured the small table outside the hospital wing doors into a bed and got Harriette on it just as Albus came running around the corner with Frank. "Harriette love."

"Where have you been?"

"I was in the great hall."

"So? Teddy was in the dungeons and he got here first."

"Erm, sis? Frank passed out when I told him."

"Passed out? Seriously."

Teddy looked up. "Frank just get over here and support Harriette as much as you can." he said, stopping the argument he knew was about to come as Frank opened his mouth to answer Harriette back.

"Okay Harriette I need you to push now. Frank give her all your support and strength now."

Frank nodded and had Harriette leaning back on him, letting her grip his hands. "Push Harriette."

"AH! You fucker!"

Teddy looked up. "Me? I am trying to help you."

"Not you him behind me." Harriette snapped back.

"Hey don't snap at me. I am not the one who got you like this. Least I'm trying to help."

"Harriette love any tighter and you are going to break my hands." Frank winced.

"Oh well bully for you. Obviously the pain I am in right now is nothing compared to your precious fingers."

"Frank mate just support her and tell her you love her." Albus said, stepping forwards and taking one of his sister's hands into his own, receiving a grateful look from Frank.

"He's out. He's here."

Tobias took off his jumper and Teddy transfigured it into a blanket and wrapped the newborn up in it, handing him to his mum. "Congratulations to you both. You have a healthy baby boy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the doors Hermione was handing over a small baby in a pink blanket over to Harry. "Congratulations Harry, Severus. To say she is two months early she is very healthy. I will just get you a potion to help you heal better."

When Hermione walked away Severus kissed Harry on his temple. "I am so proud of you and love you Harry."

"I love you too Severus."

"So. What is the name of our second daughter?"

"Arianna."

"Perfect Harry."

"Oh my goodness!"

Harry and Severus looked up to see Hermione standing with the hospital wing doors open.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. "Harry, Severus. Your godson, two sons, daughter, Frank and grandson are out here."

"Grandson?" Harry and Severus said in unison.

Frank walked into the hospital wing carrying Harriette who was carrying their son in her arms. "My water broke when we were waiting. Teddy delivered the baby."

Frank sat Harriette down on the edge of Harry's bed. "Do you want to swap? My son for my sister?"

Harry laughed and they both swapped, Harry holding his grandson Jacob with him and his husband looking at him with smiles on their faces and Harriette holding her sister with Albus, Teddy, Tobias and Frank looking. "Oh daddy she's gorgeous."

"So is this little one. Your father and I are proud of you sweetheart."

"What's my sister's name then?"

"Arianna." Severus said, smiling from his grandson to his youngest daughter. Harry handed Jacob to Frank and Harriette handed her sister over to her father. Severus looked down at his daughter and then at the family around him before resting his eyes on his husband beside him. "Thank you for giving me what I never believed I would have." he whispered.

"And what's that?"

"Love, and family."

Harry smiled. "I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this called 'Telling Ron' and it will be coming soon :)  
> Thank you for reading. Please comment or kudos :)


End file.
